Family Inheritances, Oh Aren't They Fun?
by HelenaMalfoy.xo
Summary: Harry steps off the Hogwarts Express, finally expecting an ordinary year at Hogwarts, due to the defeat of Voldermort. However, he is greeted with a whole different kind of challenge all together. HPDM Veela:Fic
1. Helens Prologue

**I know my writing is a bit... sketchy but I hate not having stories up on this website and I would love to have one.  
Soo here goes nothing :)**

**Disclaimer; J.K.Rowling.  
I LOVE her for giving us the world that is Harry Potter :))**

In Harry Potter's 5th year at Hogwarts, he defeated the Dark Lord. It was a battle where Dumbledore's army and the Order of the Phoenix joined together, this lead to the deaths of Voldermort, Ginny Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Padma Patil, Cho Chang and Bellatrix Lestrange.

In his 6th year, Dumbledore announced that everyone was to end their inter-house rivalry. Which meant Gryffindor and Slytherin(reluctantly) apologised and agreed to stop their fights and arguments with each other, they still however didn't befriend each other, instead they just ignored each other and life for young witches and wizards went on.

**Okay so that's like the prologue just so you guys have an idea of the background to the story :).  
Next chapter will be up soon!  
.ox**


	2. Letters Discoverys

**I know the first thing was short, it was just giving you the jist of things.  
So it wasn't a real Prologue tbh, just an informative piece of work I like to call, MY PROLOGUE  
:D  
thnx for the reviews**

**Disclaimer; J.K.Rowling :)**

_Tap Tap Tap_

Draco turned to face his window, Pansy's owl was at the window ledge. 'Oh thank god' Draco thought. 'For a moment there I thought I was going to die of boredom.' He quickly opened the letter.

**Draco!, **

**Italy is amazing, you would love it here, tons of coffee and cute guys ;). Have you heard about Blaise's mom? She's getting married AGAIN, to be honest its not much of a surprise, but you know what they say; 7th time lucky!  
I hope your summer hasn't been too boring, its a shame your parents didn't take you to France this year, I know how much you love it there. **

**Happy Birthday by the way, I know its tomorrow but I wanted to send your gift early. I hope you like it!  
I'll see you at platform 9 3/4**

**Ciao! **

**Pansy xo**

Draco smiled at Pansy's letter, he did miss her a lot and Blaise. They had been best friends since before Hogwarts, even though the Gryffindors think he is a heartless bastard, he cares about those two a whole lot.

There was a sudden knocking at the door to his quarters.  
Draco put the letter on his desk and opened the door, it was Hipp; one of the house elves working at the Malfoy Mannor.  
"Master Draco sir, your mother says dinner is at 8, be there on time because her and your father have an important matter to discuss with you." Said Hipp.

Draco looked at his watch, 7:50. "Okay" He said and closed his door.  
Draco then looked down at his appearance, he was covered in paint, 'Thats what i get for painting without my paint shirt over my top'  
He opened up his wardrobe and pulled out a black shirt and trousers, checked his hair in the mirror, that told him "You look wonderful dear"

* * *

"Now, Draco." Lucius began "You are turning 17 tomorrow, this is a very important age for you, as you will get your inheritance."

"My inheritance father? I thought I didn't receive that until next year"

Narcissa folded her hands into her lap, "It's a different type of inheritance."

"Okay…" Draco was confused but excited at the same time.

"You come from a long line of Veela, as you know Veela's are ancient and graceful creatures. However they do not live long, when they reach… a certain age they have to find their mate, if they do not find them in a year's time, they will die."

"So because Fleur is Veela, her mate is-"

"Bill Weasley yes, rather unfortunate for the young girl, however because he is her mate, she is madly in love with him."

"I see, so what has this got to do with me?" Draco stupidly asked, he knew what the answer was, but was praying he was incorrect.

"I Draco, like our ancestors, I am Veela, I luckily found my mate at school" he said pointedly at Narcissa. "This makes you Veela too. You should also find your mate at school, because the majority of the wizards your age attend Hogwarts."

Draco's mouth opened and closed as he tried to find the right words, "Please don't do that Draco darling, it makes you look like a goldfish."

"And an imbecile" added Lucius.

Draco snapped his mouth shut, and attempted to gather his words together.

"And what happens when I find my mate?" He asked, voice slightly horse out of shock.

"Well, you will inform Sev, who will get your private quarters prepared and then you and your mate will live together and be in partnership with each other. You will of course have to consummate your relationship, otherwise you can still die, it will not be official until you and your mate make it so."

Draco paled. "What if its someone awful, like a Weasley"  
Narcissa held his hand and said "It is your mate, and we will accept them whoever they are"

"Now Draco, go to bed, it is your birthday tomorrow, many guests will be coming in and out of the manor throughout the day to see you on your 17th birthday, and we want you looking your best."

Draco went to bed that night with a sick feeling in his stomach, what if his mate didn't love him back? What if it was someone awful like Longbottem?!  
As soon as his head hit the pillow, all the worries of the world went away and sleep took over.

**So? What do you think :D lol  
I know it was kinda short again, but my chapters don't tend to be really long**

**They will get longer though dw :)**

**R&R**

**ox**


	3. You're a What?

**Okay so I do realise I completely forgot to say what Pansy's present was.  
Sorry guysies lol  
Anywayy**

**Back to the story **

Harry Potter stepped onto the Hogwarts Express, ready for his final year at Hogwarts

Harry Potter stepped onto platform 9 3/4, ready for his final year at Hogwarts. The students around him were talking loudly and laughing with their friends, all eager to share their stories from the summer holidays with one and other.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Ron grinning madly at him, Harry pulled Ron into a hug, he hadn't seen him or Hermione all holiday. Sirius and Remus took him to France this summer, he had never been abroad before, the Dursley's used to leave him with Mrs. Fig for 2 weeks, he always hated it. So he got to spend 6 weeks all over France, the Black family had a variety of houses in France, and they stayed in each and every one. They even did it the muggle way, Harry was desperate to go on an Aeroplane because he felt it an experience he had missed out on. So Remus booked the flights and off they went, Harry found it most amusing to watch the two of them on a plane, and in muggle "territory".

"Alright Harry! How was France?"

Harry grinned back at him, "It was brilliant, I had loads of fun, where's 'Mione?"

Harry looked past Ron to see Hermione in deep conversation on a mobile phone.

Ron rolled his eyes, "She's been like that all summer, constantly talking down that cuboid, she always goes out of the room for them aswell, its really odd."

Hermione hung up her phone and beamed when she saw Harry,

"Harry! It's so good to see you! How was France? I love it there, isn't it beautiful? You were careful though weren't you? I know how Sirius can be, you could have wandered off anywhere and he wouldn't have noticed. There may be no more Voldemort, but there are still dangerous muggles about"

Harry smiled and hugged her, "It's good to see you too 'Mione. Shall we go and get a carriage?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, "We can't, we have to sit in the head boy and girl carriage"

"Both of you?" Asked Harry shocked. "I thought it'd be you and Malfoy" He said notioning to Hermione.

"Well apparently Malfoy was offered and turned it down!" Said Hermione, ignoring the indignant "HEY" from Ron, cross at Harry for not thinking of him as being head boy.

"Malfoy turned it down? He must be ill, and anyway I didn't think you could have head boy and girl from the same house."

Hermione shook her head in slight amusement. "Harry? Your parents?"

Harry went red, "Oh yeah. Forgot about that. Oh well, I'll go and find Luna and Neville, see you at dinner."

Harry walked along on the train isle, looking for an empty carriage. He eventually found one, put his luggage in the holsters and sat down.

* * *

"You're a WHAT?" Pansy cried. Blaise sat smugly and said, "I already knew that."  
Pansy turned to Draco, looking to kill. "HE knew before me?!"

Draco looked terrified for a moment and hurriedly explained. "No, I didn't even know until the day before my birthday, I haven't told anyone, I have NO idea what he's on about."

"I figured it out ages ago."

"How?"

Blaise looked at them as if it was the simplest thing in the world, "I was looking at the Veela historical records for history of magic and I ended up on your family tree, simple. Plus have you ever seen hair like that, that wasn't on a Veela?! The clues are all there, you guys just don't look hard enough."

Pansy looked at him in amazement, "You were doing homework? You never do homework!"

Draco laughed.

"So, how do you find your mate?" Pansy asked.

Draco hadn't really made much of a plan of action, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know who it was to be honest. "Well I suppose I'll just know when I see them"

"Well anyhow, it's a good thing your bi Drake, imagine you were gay and you ended up with a girl, or the other way around." Blaise pointed out.

"Yeah, plus you wont ever be old and still single this way" Added Pansy

"Right, just old and with someone I hate for the rest of my life" Draco grumbled.

Pansy tutted, "Don't think so negatively, you might end up with someone decent"

"Anything off the trolley dears?"

Draco reached into his pocket, "3 pumpkin pasties please"

"That'll be 11 sickles darling"

Draco munched on his pasty thoughtfully, 'maybe Pansy's right' he thought, watching Pansy and Blaise argue over who got the biggest pasty, 'maybe I'm being to negative about this whole situation, it could always turn out better than first thought'

* * *

The train eventually came to a halt; Harry picked up his bag and stepped out of the train doors and onto the platform. As he walked through the busy crowd he began to wish Hermione and Ron weren't headboy and girl, it meant he couldn't spend time with his best friends, and no more sharing a dorm with Ron, he has his own quarters now. He couldn't really hang around with Dean and Seamus; they're a couple so that would make him a third wheel, same with Luna and Neville. With his heart slowly sinking, he realised this year might not be as good after all. He ended up sitting in a coach full of giggling 3rd years, constantly whispering about him, he just tried to ignore them and think of the positives about this year. For starters, Remus was coming back to teach DADA and Sirius would be about the castle too, Harry then became suddenly excited as the thought of quidditch crossed his mind. He loved quidditch, and he loved being captain, 'There' he thought 'That's where I'll focus all my attention, quidditch.'

The coach stopped and Harry shot out of the door as fast as he could, he petted one of the thesterals as he went passed and got weird looks off the people who didn't know they were there.

Hurrying to the great hall, not really watching where he was going, his body collided with another.

An angry "Watch it Potter!" Came from the persons mouth.

"Sorry Pansy" Harry said meekly and sped off through the students.

Draco caught up quickly with Pansy, "Who was that?"

"Potter" Pansy replied, "Bumped in to me, told him to watch himself"

Draco nodded, he could just see the back of Potter, but he looked different, Draco couldn't describe how, but he just did. They slowly made their way to the great hall and took their seats.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, lets begin with our sorting ceremony" Dumbledore announced

At these words, the great hall doors flung open and Mcgonnagol and a group of 1st years arrived.

"Aston, Araminta."

A timid blonde girl sat on the old stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head, covering her eyes.

"RAVENCLAW"

Ron looked along the table and whispered. "Anyone's siblings from Gryffindor this year?"  
Most people shook their head, some people just ignored him.

"Thankgod," He muttered to Harry. "No more Dennis Creaveys this year"

Harry smiled lightly back at Ron.

"Johnson, Abbie"

"SLYTHERIN"

Harry watched as the pixie eared girl sat down at the Slytherin table.  
As he scanned up and down the table, his eyes locked with someone elses.

Draco felt his breath stop as Harry met his gaze, his peircing green eyes bored into him, Draco felt weird,  
'He's amazing, theres so much power coming from him'

Harry's skin was tingling, 'Why's he staring at me?'

Draco's eyes watched his face, his gorgeous brown locks tumbling onto his face in that messy look, his amazing green eyes looked at him in confusion, his lips slightly parted. He had the sudden urge to touch him.

Draco suddenly realised what this meant.

"Oh you got to be kidding me"

**R&R?**

**I'm kinda slow at thinking, sorry it took at while  
I also think it still could have been longer and better, but i wanted to end it here, seemed like a good place to end the chapter.**

**:) KTHNX**


End file.
